


I Shot Someone

by NorthWyn



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Episode 1x07 The Hub, Episode Tag, Family, Gen, Humor, Missing Scene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:35:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthWyn/pseuds/NorthWyn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No. I, umm. Ishotsomeone." May is genuinely shocked. "Excuse me?" Simmons takes a breath. "I shot Agent Sitwell." Now May is really shocked. Deleted scene from 1x07, The Hub</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Shot Someone

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: So someone on Tumblr got their hands on the titles of the deleted scenes from this season. One of them is called "I Shot Someone." And a lot of us are hoping that means we're getting a deleted scene of Jemma telling May about shooting Sitwell. Anyway, I was inspired. Enjoy!

May hears the girl coming long before she ever says anything. She keeps her back to Simmons while she hesitates in the doorway. She stays there for a while; May waits patiently. May's just about to acknowledge her first when Jemma finally speaks.

 

“A-” She clears her throat and speaks again. “Agent May?”

 

May turns around to face her. The girl looks pale and she's fidgeting, wringing her hands together and then rubbing them up and down her legs. May eyes her with concern. The kid looks like she's going to pass out.

 

“Simmons, do you need to sit down?”

 

She looks at her in surprise. “No. I, umm. Ishotsomeone.”

 

May is genuinely shocked. “Excuse me?”

 

Simmons takes a breath. “I shot Agent Sitwell.”

 

Now May is really shocked.

 

“It was just with the Night-Night gun!” Jemma adds hastily. “I brought it with me simply as a precaution.”

 

She gives her a hopeful smile. May takes a deep breath. Where on earth was Phil when you needed him? Then she could tell him what _his_ kid did. _Well._ She supposed Simmons was technically _her_ kid, but what Phil didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

 

She looks back at Simmons, whose smile is fading from May's lack of response. May attempts a reassuring smile. “It was only the Night-Night gun, so it's not fatal. That's good.”

 

That cheers Simmons up a bit.

 

“Why?” May can't for the life of her imagine a scenario in which Jemma would feel it necessary to shoot Agent Sitwell. So help him, though, if he'd done something inappropriate. Simmons shooting him would be the least of his worries then.

 

Jemma blinks. “Well, Skye needed--”

 

Ahh. She might have known Skye was involved. And she _really_ was Phil's kid.

 

“--a distraction so I could hack into the system for her--”

 

If Skye was getting Simmons in trouble just so she could poke around in S.H.I.E.L.D. files some more, they were going to have words. That simply wasn't fair to Simmons, especially since breaking the rules seemed to give Simmons a minor heart attack.

 

“--so she could find out where Ward and Fitz are--”

 

_Ohh._ Now May's impressed. And a little ashamed. This is why they needed Skye around, though; she was someone willing to challenge S.H.I.E.L.D.'s status quo. Who was unwilling to let her team go without a fight. May suddenly knows what they're going to do. 

 

“Did she determine their location?”

 

Jemma stutters to a halt in surprise. “Well, yes, but—don't—don't you want me to finish telling you about shooting Agent Sitwell?”

 

“It's not Confession, Simmons, you don't have to tell me all the details.”

 

She relents at the kicked-puppy expression on the girl's face. “Ok, you can tell me while we go get Skye. Where did you leave him?”

 

She follows Simmons, now chattering excitedly, out.

 

At least she knows Simmons can handle herself in an emergency, despite not passing her field test. She'd have to tell Ward about it after they get him and Fitz back.


End file.
